DSFA
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Claudia applies for a prestitgious art school and she is accepted. Will her parents approve? Part one of a three part series
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Babysitter's Club

* * *

Claudia checked her reflection in the mirror, ran her hands through her hair and took a deep breath.  
_Okay, _she thought to herself, _You can do this. _She went downstairs. Her parents had made breakfast. It was her favorite breakfast, French toast with syrup.  
"Morning honey," Claudia's mom said.  
"Hi mom. Hey dad. Hi Janine," Claudia said

"Roshe," Claudia's father said, "This food is delicious."  
"Thank you honey," Claudia's mother said.  
"Mom, dad, I want to go to DSFA," Claudia said, "I applied and I got in. I want to go." A grin broke out onto her parents face.  
"You applied to the Devinci School For Art," her mother asked. Claudia showed them the acceptance letter.

"I'm not surprised that you got in," Janine said, "I always knew you had talent."  
"Thanks Nien," Claudia said It was rare for her older sister to compliment her.  
"Honey this school is in NYC," her mother said.  
"Look," Claudia said, "This is an opportunity for me to do something with myself. This is a chance for me to accomplish something. I'm not as smart like Janine is. I never have been and I never will be but there's a lot people can do with art. It's something I can thrive in. Please say yes!"  
"First of all," her father said, "You **are **smart. Secondly I agree it would be a wonderful experience for you. I won't say I'm not concerned about you living at the school in New York though."  
"But if this is important to you," her mother continued, "We will support this. We will support it under certain circumstances."  
"We expect a phone call at least once a week. We expect you to keep your dorm room neat and make no mistake that we **will **be coming up to visit you at least once a month. We expect you to get you assignments done on time even if it's a part of art you find boring."

Claudia laughed.  
"I love art," she said.  
"I know you do but that doesn't mean you're going to like every one of your assignments. Your sister loves school but that doesn't mean she enjoys every assignment she has ever gotten." "We will be coming up for every award ceremony if you win or don't win," her mother continued. The DSFA held an award ceremony twice a semester.

"And I will win," Claudia said, "I won't let you down. I promise."  
"CLAUDIA," her father said firmly, "YOU **NEVER **LET US DOWN. You are our daughter and we love you dearly. I don't care if you win a damn award or not. I care that you are doing the best you can."

"Are you sure you want to do this," Janine asked gently,"You'd be giving up the babysitters club." Claudia hugged her sister.  
"I love you too," she said, "I need my turn to shine." ...  
"I call the next meeting of the bbc to order," Kristy said  
"I have an announcement," Claudia said, "I'm moving away. I was accepted into the DSFA"

"OH MY GOD," Stacy exclaimed hugging her friend, "Claudia that's amazing."  
"You want to translate for me," Kristy asked with a smirk.  
"DSFA is the Devinci School For Art," Claudia said, "I applied six months ago."  
"Only the best artists get accepted," Stacy said, "I am so proud of Claudia"  
"Congratulations," Kristy said, "I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks," ClaudiaI said, "I'm going to miss you guys so much but this is an opportunity for me to shine."  
"We'll see you again," Kristy said firmly. "I have an announcement too," Stacy said, "I got my last diabetes test back. My pancreases is functioning normally."  
"So you don't have diabetes anymore," Mary Anne asked.  
"Not anymore," Stacey said.

"I say this is a celebration," Kristy said, "Why don't we walk to the pizza place and get some pizza" Everyone cheered. ... It was the last day before Claudia left for art school.  
"Okay," Claudia's mother said, "Lets go over this again. Shirts?"  
"Check," Claudia said.  
"Pants"  
"I knew I forgot something," Claudia said jokingly, "Check"

"Bras underwear sweaters, sweatpants-"  
"MOM I have it covered in the clothing area and they do have stores in New York you know." "Paints?"  
"Check"  
"Clay"  
"Check"  
"Drawing pads"  
"Check" ... "This is for you," Claudia's mother said, "It's your own credit card. Be careful with it because there is a 2,000 credit limit per month."

"Thank you mom," Claudia said hugging her.  
"I love you," Janine said.  
"Love you too," Claudia told her older sister. She hoped on the train and was off to a whole new life.


	2. Chapter 2

The train pulled up at Penn station. Claudia was so excited. She was going to her first year of DSFA. It was an art specific High School. It was in New York.

Claudia had applied and gotten accepted. She expected serious objections from her parents but they were actually in support of her. The school had sent over a driver. They did that with every student in order to make sure they were safe.

...

"Hello," the speaker said, "My name is Samantha and welcome to the DSFA. You are all here because you are the best and the brightest in the area of art. Soon you will meet your roommates. Now this may appear like a college but it is still a high school. There are rules that must without exception be followed and if they are broken there will be serious consequences.  
Claudia listened to the whole speech. Then everyone was handed their class schedule. She was a little disappointed that the first year she didn't get to pick her classes but she loved the classes that she ended up getting.  
She had 12 periods a day. Sculpting was her first class. Water colors followed after sculpting. Free period was after that followed by theater class. After theater class she had painting and then lunch. Art history followed. Poetry was next. After that she had another free period. Claymation came next and finally numbers to creation.  
Breakfast would be served from 6 AM to 8 AM. Dinner would be served from 6 PM to 9 PM. Students were not permitted to go off campus on weekdays and during the weekends they had to be supervised which means they would have to sign up for what they wanted to do and a staff member would accompany them in their endeavor.  
Students basic needs would be provided for. Food shelter and they would get a small account for extras. It was $200 a month in the school store. Outside endeavors with the exception of field trips would have to be paid for out of pocket.  
Next Claudia 'met' her roommate. She already knew her roommate however. It was Stacey.

"OH MY GOD STACE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU GOT IN HERE," Claudia exclaimed.

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise," Stacey said, "Actually it was Kristy who said I should apply."

Claudia got up the next morning. They were serving her favorite at breakfast. It was Chocolate chip pancakes. Stacey helped herself to 3 of them.

"Since I'm not diabetic anymore I enjoy this food so much because I'm allowed to have it," she explained.

"Just be careful you don't have too much of it," Claudia said, "You don't want to get sick again after all."

"Yes mom," Stacey teased.

"Ha-ha," Claudia said, "Very funny"

"So what's your first class," Stacey asked.

"Sculpting," Claudia said, "Yours?"

"Music appreciation," Stacey replied, "As if I need a class to appreciate music."  
They both laughed.  
Claudia looked at her watch and saw it was time to head to class. Sculpting was fun. She was assigned 2 free form sculptors. She decided to do one of her grandmother and the other one she would do of a butterfly. She wasn't so crazy about water colors. It was an introductory course and she knew it all. For her free period she chose to go to the swimming pool and swim for a half an hour. In theater class she learned they would be putting on one of her sister's favorite plays. A tale of two cities by Charles Dickens written not as a book but as a play. They would also be doing 3 other plays.

Claudia called her parents that night to rave about how wonderful her day was and thank them so much for letting her go


End file.
